Siren's Call
by DeathBerryHime
Summary: When I first met you I was thirteen. I worked on a pirate ship. Everybody hated me. But you came to me. -AU. Was part of Royal Strawberries fic.


**.**

**.**

When I first saw you I was thirteen years old. I was just a kid that worked on a pirate ship, doing chores and errands the captain and the sailors wanted me to. Tonight, just like all the other nights, I was moping the deck; punishment for my hair color. In land, even before my parents' death, even if I was the son of a wealthy man, I was bullied because of my hair. Bright orange-colored with a few sun-kissed golden locks, made people think I was a delinquent and quickly shut me off from their perfect society. I had minimum friends but they eventually turned their backs on me after my parents' death.

So one day, I abandoned everything and I set off to meet the world. I was, let's just say _adopted_ by my captain but again I was treated the same way. The rest of the sailors started fights with me, hitting me for pure amusement and due to my really short temper I fought back and as a result I was beaten even more by my captain and clean the ship as punishment.

That night was no different. It was past midnight, I was tired, sore and really sleepy and still I wasn't done with my '_cleaning'_ duties. My right eye had a deep purple and black hue color, while my cheeks, back and ribs were hurting like hell and probably really bruised. My low lip was split and I could still taste the metallic crimson liquid. I was gripping the mop like it was the neck of all of those assholes –captain included- that beat me up. I grinned as my fantasy started running wild and I visualized them squirming and begging me to stop or end their miserable lives instead of the torture. My grin turned to a thin line of surprise once I heard a strange noise. I stood still, not moving a muscle and listening to the sounds of the dormant sea and the deathly night. My brown eyes were wide and scanning the darkness around me. The torches' light wavered at the sudden touch of the night breeze. But it was all quiet.

I let my shoulders and body to relax as my muscles started to ache again, much more than before. I shrug the noise as something of my childish imagination and quickly continued my task; I really wanted to sleep seeing I was barely standing. But seems my mind had other plans.

The strange noise came again and this time I could hear it very clearly; a puffing dripping sound, like water falling from somewhere high. I stiffed; it was right behind me. I could feel my heart hammering against my bruised, probably broken ribs and fear took me over, rooting me on the drying wooden deck. What was it? Was it one of them... -No! I refused to believe all those thing those stupid drunks were blabbering about! Sea monsters? Ghosts?...the Kraken, in the worst case? Those were all lies! Ancient legends… right? I gulped loudly. Well… I should as well as look behind me. If they were true and I was to die, I could at least see who the one who would do it was.

I turned around so quickly my neck cracked… nothing; a total black background. I scowled and dropping the mop, I approached the ship's railings. I looked around me, scanning the pitch black veil eagerly searching for something, anything at all… yet nothing. I turned my gaze to the deep-sea and felt the world stop. The darkness was gone from my eyesight and was replaced by a shiny bright ashen color. I stared into the most amazing eyes I've ever seen. They were like small pale jewels that shined at the few rays that escaped from the dark clouds hiding the moon. The next thing I noticed was her hair; a mass of heavy wet locks, sticking like a second skin on her ivory shoulders and forehead, covering slightly those ashen eyes I was enamored with, stopping just below her shoulders. I stood there watching her lifting her frail looking body and sat on the wooden railing as my eyes went huge like saucers and it was definitely not from the wet ivory skin that was for display. Lowering my eyes, nearly faint in the sight of two small but very bare breasts, my eyes fell further low towards the golden orange fish tail with two ivory fins that swayed up and down, salt water thrown away from the glimmering scales; a mermaid…

At first I thought I was dreaming. I blinked and pinched my arm several times just to make sure I was still on the deck, awake, seeing you and I hadn't fallen asleep while standing. Your touch jerked me from my thoughts. Your skin was cold as I felt you fingers touch my bruised and swollen face but I still felt something warm. Your eyes were big and full of worry as your fingers ran up to my blacken eye. Worry? I must be crazy to think a creature like you would worry over my wellbeing. Yet your eyes look kind of saddened like you knew what I was thinking. I felt bad for making you sad; I wanted to say sorry… but… I stood still not moving an inch. I didn't know if I should do anything. Mermaids weren't something I knew very well as to know what I was supposed to do… so I stayed still with wide eyes watching you touch my face. I wanted to say something but you cut me off with a quite impressing way.

You leaned forward and kissed me.

It only lasted for a moment, but I thought an eternity passed. Your lips, as your skin, were cold from the frozen sea and the autumn night breeze, yet they emitted such warmth as they moved with gentle care on mine. I was lost in a feeling I thought I would never meet again. Sure you did steal my first kiss, but it was the gentleness that you performed it with. A strange wave of warmth spread right through me and moved slowly till all my body felt like I was on fire. I had never kissed or been kissed before or even been treated like such and I quickly came to like this new feeling that kept twisting my guts. I felt like a missing part of my heart had found its way back; I felt…maybe… complete? But as finally my eyelids begun to fall close, all the awareness and up tightness leaving me and my body leaning to your touch, the warmth hidden in the sudden coldness left me. I felt it go away and jerked my eyes open only to find you missing.

The spot you were standing was empty and the mop was still in my hands. I turned crimson and gritted my teeth as I realize I had fallen asleep holding and probably _kissed_ the mop stick. In my rage I threw the mop away huffing also in embarrassment, but I stood still when I felt something missing and it was not the thought of the mop making me feel complete… No pain. Scowling I lift my shirt to find not the bruised but my healthy tanned skin. _'That's strange,_ I thought, _I was sure I had broken my ribs.'_ I run to the nearest bucket of water and saw my reflection and my mouth gapped at the sight; no bruises, no black and purple cycles around my eye and certainly my lip wasn't split. Just light tanned skin, my lips and brown eyes staring back at me with mixed bewilderment and amusement. I turned my head to the railings and smiled and the empty spot. That night was the first night my series of dreams started about you and the wet spot and dots on the railings and floor.

**.**

**.**

The second time I crossed paths with you I was eighteen. I still was on the same ship but I wasn't the same person. I had become the ruthless First Mate of the ship, second in command after the captain. I had become cold and cruel to my other shipmates and most of them were more afraid of me than the captain. Not only my personality has changed but my appearance as well, as all the women were telling. I wasn't the skinny brat anymore; I had grown tall, taller than most of my age, my body had become more muscular with broad shoulders and six-pack-abs in my midsection, all thankful to the training I've been through; My hair, a mass of bright spiky locks, longer than when I was a kid, covering slightly my eyebrows; no longer the reason for mockery as no one dared to and even if someone did, he regretted it.

The captain had this dream that was more like an obsession; a magical place, deep inside the moist Amazonian forest, where four boulders stood in circle and in the middle a huge cycle that from within, running water drip endlessly. Yes, it was indeed the _Fountain of Youth_. But to work this particular water needed an extra ingredient; a mermaid's tear. That made us comes where we are now. A cove far at the Bermuda Triangle, armed with swords, guns and sticks battling creatures that were supposed to be only in legends.

Still I couldn't figure out anything about you. I had heard that either you were gentle caretakers of the sea and oceans or gorgeous demons that carved for the fresh flesh and blood of young sailors that were lured in your coves. And by the sight in front of me, the latter became true each second that passed. The usual blue of the sea had turned red and black from the blood of both pirates and mermaids. I was kind of frightened by the sight; big, pointy sharp teeth biting and tearing throats apart, nails long and sharp like knives scratched and cut the flesh of my comrades. At first, we managed to catch three of them, but the rest came to their rescue, killing and tearing us apart or grabbing and dragging us down to the black Abyss. They freed them and turned to the vast open sea and fled.

The captain then ordered us to search the coast; maybe one of the mermaids we had wounded had washed up the shore. I searched the dark beach many times but a single movement caught my eye towards the sharp rocks. When I arrived I saw a tail flipping violently around. I smirked when I saw how well trapped the mermaid was as a large rock had fell on her midsection. With a single move the rock was removed and when she tried to escape, I quickly stabbed my sword at her tail. She cried out in pain; such a sweet tone, a melody in my ears, as the sword entered her golden scales and blood came out instantly. Yet… I froze when I saw the mermaid I had captured, the smirk vanishing from my lips and my eyes bugged out of their sockets.

She lay at the ground, her slender back facing me. In a look from afar she was foreign, but I'd recognize those hair and eyes anywhere.

You had your head slightly turned, watching me with those big grey eyes behind your dump caramel brown locks. Your elbows supported your weight as you lifted your head and turned fully to face me, your wide eyes never leaving mine. You were just like I remembered you… but you weren't either. Even after all these years, in my dreams you stayed the same so nothing in the world could prepare me for this sight.

Oh you had changed alright; your hair was longer, smooth wet locks hugging your back. The scales had grown covering your sides and your chest that had grown very much, becoming rounder and more endowed. As you turned your body, I saw your face; all the baby fat lost and your ivory skin shined from the sea drops. You had bangs; long locks from that rich caramel red hair framing your face, same strands sticking on your cheeks.

You were beautiful. An angel if you weren't already a mythical creature.

I opened my mouth to speak but the voices of my crewmates calling for me, had my head turning towards them. I turned my head towards you and I found your eyes gleaming with fear as the voices came closer to us… I hated it. But… I turned my head to the darkness and back at you. Now you were looking at me. Your eyes were looking deep in mine, pleading me in silence to let you go. They sparkled with hope, yet your face was a twist of fear and worry.

"Fuck it." I let the curse slip from my mouth, releasing all my worries and fears and moved quickly towards you. You tensed and tried to back away from me but the sword was in the way making you wince in pain. You stopped when I knelt over you, staring me with your wide soul mirrors. I tore away from your addictive eyes and glanced at the sword that had entered your skin.

"Hold still." I said and as gently as I could I grabbed the sword and started pulling it out slowly. I heard you gasp as the blade slowly left your body. It was almost out, a little push and it was over, yet I stopped. I could feel your eyes on me as I kept staring at the blood oozing from the wound. Should I do it? Was letting you go good? If I did, I would be betraying my captain, ship and crewmates. It was treason and for my consciousness –and my pride as well- didn't stick very well. But… one look back at you, a single look at your gleaming eyes had my whole world spinning. A swift gentle move and the sword were thrown away to the shallow waters. I expected you to leave as soon as you were free from the blade, yet you waited. Sitting there with your big eyes watching me; I was unable to look away. Just like that time on the ship. You had me under your spell and I would be lying if I said I wanted to be freed.

"Tell me your name." I blurted out without knowing as I stood kneeling over you. You didn't show any fear or anger at my forwardness only surprise and pain as you turned and sat up.

"Orihime." You whispered, your eyes never leaving mine. _'…Orihime.'_ I repeated in my mind… your name suits you, the name of a star for a beautiful being like you.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." I proclaimed quickly as the voices from my comrades were getting stronger and stronger. I glanced one last time towards the voices. _They would be here any moment now… _I didn't even notice your hands until I felt the cold skin touching mine. My wide eyes turned to you just in time to see you lean forward and your lips touch my cheek. A light peck and I felt my skin heat. Whipping my head towards you, I saw you smiling and felt my world shatter. Such a beautiful smile that it could light up a whole dark room as it lit my own dark soul. I felt redeemed from my actions that I did these past years… all this from a single smile from your lips.

You mouthed a thank you before turning around and disappearing into the dark waters of the vast ocean, leaving me behind with a thought of your flushed face, a true smile that had years to appear in my face… and the aspiration of seeing you someday again.

**.**

**.**

And here we are you and I meeting once again… just like I hoped all these past years. Only this time it would be final it seemed.

Eighteen years had passed since I first saw you… and kissed you.

Thirteen years had passed since I saw you again at the cove… and learned your name.

_Orihime._

A name as beautiful such as you.

The name of a star.

The brightest one in the whole summer sky.

I never did once forget you. And how could I? From the moment I saw you, your whole being was imprinted in my mind. Your ivory face with the flushed cheeks, your eyes with their rebellious stormy color, your hair of the rarest color of autumn leaves, you lips, plump and luscious, begging to be kissed… your body, your elegance, your gentleness, your warmth, your touch… and finally your voice like heavenly melody, were all mementos of your being. You haunted me everywhere I went. My dreamland had already surrendered to your rule and I've lost many night of sleep and I gazed simply at the night sky till the break dawn. I wasn't safe even in the daylight as I saw your face and features in every woman I met.

Yes, I had become a fucking mess because of you.

But I wouldn't have it any other way.

Our last meeting had me changing dramatically. I dropped the pirate life and joint the navy. It wasn't easy but now in front you I stand as an admiral. Well, not standing-_standing_, more like lying in the ground surrounded by a pool of crimson.

How I ended up like that? Easy to answer.

You see, when the pirates had all joint forces and attacked our main base and killed many of our subordinates, we had to reply with an equally devastating attack. Personally, I was ordered to destroy one of the five coves they had claimed as their territory; in my unfortunate luck the one of the Ten Pirate Lords was already there waiting for us… and in a very ugly twist of fate the cove that I was ordered to destroy was the cove I had seen you for the second time.

The battle was ferocious. I haven't seen so much human blood and body parts in display before in my entire life. Yet the ugly sight of heads chopping off, limps pulled out of their sockets, gut spread at the sand, trees and rocks and the blood-cutting screams of mercy didn't stop me or my men. We fought our way in and destroyed their base good. I was the one that had killed the Pirate King, Ulquiorra Ciffer or _The Demon of Despair_ as the pirates called him. A heartless man, really. That was what I had heard both my early years of a pirate and a marine soldier. Then, my superiors had said that he had pulled his own heart out and ate it, so he could not be affected by the corrupted years that meant to come… to be unaffected forever. The best example of a blood thirsty pirate.

Yet the pale monster with the cold emerald eyes and black hair fell under my sword. But not until he had his own fun with me. He stabbed me at my chest, probably puncturing my right lung, as it was getting me breathing very hard thing to do. After I killed him, I started walking. I shut out the battles that were going on around me and the screams of my name from my comrades. I could feel life abandoning me quickly so I had to quickly move away. I knew that the best way for a marine to die was at the battlefield but I didn't want my lifeless body near scum like these pirates. So I had my tired legs drag me away towards the beach. Yes, that was where I wanted to die; in the sea. That's where I felt being closer to you. Call me greedy but death was redemption and freedom for me. And yes, I wanted to die where I found you thirteen years ago.

My legs wobbled and finally gave out as I fell, knees first at the wet sand near the rocks. The slow waves of the sea touching my bloody uniform matched the slow rhythm of my dying heart. I lied down the sand, feeling my legs no more and a slow coldness entering my body. I closed my eyes and took a big sharp breath. Damn, I was really dying. I could now feel my heart slowly and painfully slowing down and the warmth leaving my body, allowing the coldness of the sea and midnight breeze taking its place. I opened my eyes to gaze at the sky; the dark veil spreading across the globe, the little stars twinkling like small diamonds and the moon brighter than usual, full in shape stared right back at me.

Your face popped in my mind and I felt my eyes sting and I gritted my teeth. I wasn't the type of guy that cried easily or letting his own emotions get the toll of him, but the mere thought of dying without seeing you again was just too much for my mind, dying heart and soul to handle. I wanted to see your face, get lost in the gleam of your eyes, hear your sweet voice, feel your lips on mine and let your warmth spread in my body once again. I wanted to see you smile at me before I die. I want you to be with me when the last breath leaves from my mouth. I closed my eyes again as I let the tears fall down to the sand.

Damn it all… I don't want to die just yet! I want to live so I can go and search for you. I want to live so I can see your face again. I want to live so I can hear your voice again. I want to live so I can see those jewels you stole from the sky and made them your eyes. I want to live so I can taste your lips over and over again. I want to live so I can see that smile of yours, smiling for me and only me. I want to live so I can finally talk to you again. I want to live so I can tell you of my dreams about you. I want to live so I can finally tell you how much I missed you. I want to live so I can tell you how much I like your hair. I want to live so I can finally feel my fingers through them. I want to live so I can crush you in my embrace and never let go. I want to live so I can make you fall in love with me as you did the same to me. I want to live… because of you.

I want to live…

Damn it…

Damn it, all to hell and back….

Fuck…

Shit…

Just…

…Fu-

"You curse too much, Kurosaki Ichigo."

My eyes snapped open when I heard your voice. That sweet familiar melody reaching my ears, like a lullaby. I smiled as I heard and felt you shift next to me. I slowly turned my head and I opened my lids. There you are. You lay next to me, facing down on me. Your elbows in the wet sand and I could see your golden tail swinging right and left slowly. Your face was propped on the palms of your hands, the smile I wanted so damn much to see was curved in your innocent face. Your cheeks were slightly pink. Why I didn't know, but I wouldn't ask either. Maybe if I said it they would be lost from my sight. I didn't want that. Your eyes, those pale mirrors that reflected my soul gleamed in the full moon's light. The pale rays of the night's brightest jewel touched your face and body, making every detail of it show off the best way it could. Suddenly I was jealous of the moon. How come it could touch you, and not I?

The hand left your face and I felt it closer to mine. The touch was cold, colder than my own dying skin, yet I smirked when the same, familiar warmth tried to enter me. Your fingers explore my face and for a moment I thought you were searching for something. I felt my tears being swept by your small thumbs… as I also felt my consciousness leaving me fast. I didn't have much time and from the look in your face you knew it. Your fingers slowly and gently stroked my cheeks and I got lost to the gentle touch. Opening my eyes, I raised a shaky hand and cupped your cheek. I felt my fingertips burning from the touch. Your skin was smooth and it felt like silk under the roughness of my own. I let a low chuckle escape my lips. That was something I wanted to do many times. I felt your hand above mine and a wetness trailing down, going in between our hands. You were crying… I didn't like seeing you crying. I felt my lips twitch and fall down to my trademark scowl.

"No… Please, don't scowl…"

"Then… you better… stop… crying… I… don't like… it."

You let a soft laugh, yet the tears didn't stop from falling.

"I'll try."

I smirked and breathed a 'good' and felt my strength giving up on me. Both of your hands shot up to hold my hand. I saw your face twisting in a one of pain and dread and felt my insides turning. I didn't want to leave you damn it.

"Then please don't… Please don't leave me."

I chuckled faintly. "What... you can read my mind?"

I saw you blush and suddenly your face became the center of my attention. You were even more beautiful when you were blushing.

"Yes, I can… That's what made me come to you that night. Your thoughts…" you whispered. I could swear your face was so crimson that you looked like a tomato.

"I don't know why, but your thoughts are something I can't stop from not hearing them… At first I thought it was because I was a child and I couldn't control it but then the second time I realized I can't stop it, and I'm sorry I shouldn't do that because it's wrong and I don't want you to hate me because if you do-!"

My finger and my hushing sound was what made you go mute or else your cute rambling would go forever… and we were running out of time.

"Shh… Did you hear me complaining?"

"No, but still…" I coughed and you tense and your grip in my hand became tighter. I felt the metallic taste in my mouth and I knew the blood I just coughed was what made your eyes widen from fear. I felt the crimson liquid slowly trailing down my chin. Damn it… My sight was getting blurry, the cold and numbness intensifying and I was feeling heavy at the moment.

"No… No… No… Please… Please… Don't close your eyes! Don't leave yet! I-I th-thought you wanted to search for me, to hear my voice, to get lost in the gleam of my eyes… to talk to me, about your dreams… about how you love me… Please don't give up on life! Please don't give up on me! Just please!" I couldn't see you very clearly but I think you had sat up and leaned towards me. Your soft hands had my face on a gentle warm grip. I felt your tears dropping on my face as you continued the desperate tries to keep me conscious.

"Please tell me you can still hear me… Please…" I was barely holding my consciousness and I let my head nod. Your fingers touched my face, traced my chin, jaw and let them turn on my eyebrows. I smiled at your touch. It made me even calmer right now.

"Ichigo…" you were close, very close now as I could feel your breath fanning my face and your warmth your body emitted. "…Ichigo… I'm sorry… I'm being selfish again…" and with those last words I felt my world go to the darkness, but before that I had the chance to feel your lips on mine.

A gentle smooth kiss.

And right after the tingling sensation, my whole world faded.

.

.

.

And right then, like a fire bursting flames, a warmth I've never felt before erupted from my core. It spread everywhere slowly, enveloping my body. The numbness and cold started fading and were slowly replaced by warm energy and life. I didn't feel heavy, sleepy, tired but refreshed and full of energy. The feeling of your lips was firm yet it felt stronger than before. I still felt your tears running down your cheeks at my face and before I knew it, my hand had raised and cupped yours with my thumbs slowly whipping the tears away. I felt you tense and took the opportunity to take the lead. I pressed my lips firmly on yours as I brought your face closer with my hand. You relaxed and let a soft whimper when my tongue shot out to harass your lips. I pressed even further and entering the first barrier I traced the line of fine, pearl white teeth before I pulled out biting your lower lip.

The sound you made after I released your lips had me go wild. I watch you open your eyes flatter open, revealing your wild eyes with a hooded gaze that looked darn good on you. I let my eyes fall to your slight bruised lips that had parted, allowing you to take deep breaths. I sat up smirking and when you tried to lean away from me I locked my arm around your waist, bringing you closer to me, your breasts crushing in my chest. You gasped and your cheeks were adorned once more in that rosy color.

"And where you think you're going?" I breathed as I leaned to your ear. I watched how you fidget as my breath fanned your ear and I grinned at the effect I had on you.

"I-I th-thought you w-wanted s-some sp-sp-space…So- AH!" I pulled you in my embrace further gaining that soft squeal as I turned to watch you with fiery eyes.

"Did you hear me complaining?" and with that I leaned and claimed your lips in another bruising kiss. I started gently at the beginning as you were surprised, but with the way you responded almost immediately I had to speed up. I nibbled and sucked your lips, gaining whimpers and soft moans from your side, before I demanded entrance. You didn't have any other choice but to give it and I lashed my tongue to your mouth. I can't describe how your taste got me to go wild. Addictive sweetness that felt right when I claimed ownership of your cavern. A sweet taste that I didn't mind nor hesitate to take again and again and again as I kissed you senselessly under the bright full moon and the music waves of the calm dark sea.

.

.

_The End._

**_._**

**_._**

**I just love Happy Endings~ How about you? Do you love them? If you do then please be a dear lovely reviewer and leave your review~!**

**I know that for some out there this isn't a real update, but please bear with me for another two or so months... my finals are coming shortly and I really really need to study or else I'll fail and then I'll have to work and I'll have no time for writing and I don't wanna lose you guys nor the uni I desperately wanna go~ TT_TT**

**But just to get this clear, I wanted to do something like that for a long time, separate this one from the basket with the other Royal Strawberries and I want to see how it'll go. **

**So even if have already reviewed this story before, please do it again~! Your words are all a fanfictioner can ask for~**

**~DeathBerry**


End file.
